I Am Nobody
by Artie's Girl
Summary: Lexa is an outsider. But she is an outsider with talent. So what will happen when one of the star football players discovers this talent? Will she find friendship and love at the same time? Will Lexa finally be considered special? Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1: Zero to Hero

I am nobody. No one ever sees me. They don't take the time to talk to me, not even a hello. I was fine with that, until he noticed me. How was it that he had seen me? The star football player, the guy that sleeps with other guys moms. He had to go and notice me.

It was Tuesday after school, and I happened to be in the auditorium, waiting for my father to pick me up. I come in here a lot, to sit and play the piano, when I know I am all alone. It helps me to relax, and passes away the time, from after school, until my ride gets here. I started to play a few chords of the song Luck, By Jason Mraz, featuring Colbie Caillait. I sang the boy part anyways, even though I am clearly a girl. I transitioned into the girl part, and was about to start the chorus, when I heard someone stand up, and make a move towards me.

I looked up to see a boy with a mohawk in a football jacket. I didn't stay, I was too frightened. I bolted away from the piano, and ran out of the auditorium. I heard footsteps behind me, but I just kept going. It seemed there was no end in sight, until I saw the door to the girls bathroom. I was two steps away, and I knew I could make it. There was no way this guy was going to come into the girls bathroom. There I was at the door. I wrenched it open, and ran to the first available stall. I didn't hear the door open, but I waited a few minutes anyways. Then I stepped out of the bathroom. I thought that was in the clear, but boy was I wrong.

"Don't run. I want to talk to you." He said.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

There wasn't a hostile tone to his voice, but I was still cautious. I had had problems with the football players in the past, and he was obviously on the team.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, being difficult.

He squared himself up, to make himself appear taller, and more menacing. Like that was really going to get me to open up, and tell him my name.

"I tend to make it a point to know the name of the person that I am talking to. Are you always this difficult?" He asked.

Looking up into his eyes, I could see he didn't mean me any harm. I didn't see why I couldn't just tell him my name.

"My name is Lexa. And yes, I am always this difficult. What's your name?" I asked, seeing as how he knew mine. And I truly didn't know his name. I chose not to get too involved with school cliques and such, even though I was considered an outsider. He puffed out his chest, and had an incredulous look on his face.

"Wait… You mean you don't know who I am?" He asked.

"Are you always this pompous?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

"Puck, and I don't know what pompous means, but if it means that I am full of myself, then yes, I am always like this." He said.

"Puck?! Your name is Puck?" I asked, stifling my laughter.

His chest deflated a little, and he got a defensive look on his face.

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?" He asked.

"I just think it's an odd name." I replied.

"Well it's my name, so get used to it." He said, gruffly.

I looked at the clock, and realized I was late. My dad was probably sitting in the parking lot, and would be getting annoyed that I was late. I looked back up to his brown eyes, and then I immediately looked away.

"I'm late. I have to go." I said, and with that I moved away from him.

I was just about to reach the door to the outside of school, when I heard him call to me. I turned and saw him wave, and shook my head.

"I'll see you later Luscious Lexa." He said.

I was quiet all the way home. My dad was fine with that. Since mom left, that's all that we ever seemed to do, was be quiet. Dad never showed an interest in my life, and I never showed an interest in his. Maybe that was because I reminded him of my mother too much. But I never really paid attention to my appearance, because no one had noticed me. It didn't take long to get home, and I bolted out of the door. I got into the house quickly, and went right upstairs to my room. Inside all I could think about was Puck, which was still a weird name to me. But he had heard me. The ball was in his court. He could do one of two things. Choose to bury my talent, or he could choose to acknowledge my talent. I preferred the first.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Pt 1

**I am Nobody**

**By: HeadoverJonas4Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I come up with.**

**Thanks to the person who reviewed, and I just wanted to say I really appreciate it. Also to everyone who either added this as a favorite or subscribed to this story, I also really appreciate it. **

**I just wanted to say this chapter is going to be a little bit different. It is going to be from Puck's POV!**

Chapter 2: Secrets

PPOV:

There are things that I keep bottled up inside of me. Things that I have never told anyone. Things I will never tell anyone. Like for instance, my pool cleaning business, it's true it's mine, but I actually don't sleep with the moms that live there. I have actually never tried. I just say that because the guys on the football team expect me to score. In fact, I am still a virgin, but no one knows that.

I made a move to my locker, and grabbed my things really quickly. I probably missed half of the stuff that I needed, but right now I didn't care. I didn't care, because I was on a mission. I needed to find Lexa. Closing my locker a little too harshly, I scanned the hallways and found my target. She was standing at her locker, grabbing her things, so I slinked over to where she was, and stood behind the door. She was very unobservant. She closed her locker, and there I was smirking at her. She set her grey eyes on mine, and turned around.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" I asked.

"You're the one in front of my locker; do you have something to say to me?" She asked.

It didn't take me long to catch up with her, in fact I jumped in front of her, so she couldn't move. She crossed her hands over her chest, which she really shouldn't do. Because that draws attention to her breasts, which are actually quite perky. She scowled at me, but I just smiled right back at her. I could tell I was softening her up.

"You know if you keep frowning like that, your face will get stuck!" I announced.

"Ha ha, so funny. Why are you talking to me?" She asked, still frowning at me.

I got a hurt and confused expression on my face. I didn't understand why she had a stick up her ass all the time. It didn't even occur to me that she hadn't wanted me to barge in on her singing time yesterday, or chase her so I could speak to her. But she was so good, and she was actually pretty. If only those black glasses didn't take up her whole face, and she didn't have her blonde hair in a ponytail all the time. She shook her head, and moved around me, which I let her. But I was persistent.

"Lexa, wait." I called after her.

"Just leave me alone Puck. You don't want to know me." She said, and stormed off down the hall to her classroom.

She didn't look back. I think she knew if she looked back she would see how disappointed I was at her, and she didn't want to hurt me. But she was wrong in saying I didn't want to know her, because I did.

I sat through class all day just thinking about Lexa. The name had a certain ring to it. I wondered why I hadn't seen her before, or noticed her before yesterday. I wanted to get to know her, but I also wanted her to join Glee club. With Rachel gone, and Quinn having all the leads, I thought that something needed to be done. And I thought that Lexa was just the person to do that. But I need her to trust me first, and Lexa seemed to be standoffish, and wasn't interested in knowing me. But I can change her mind.

The day went on and I didn't see Lexa. Maybe it was because Lexa was such a chameleon and didn't stand out, but maybe it was also because I never had any classes with her during the day. Finally it was the last five minutes before the bell would ring. I would have football practice and then glee practice and then maybe I would be able to see Lexa again. I wondered why she stayed after school so late. It wasn't like she was in a club or anything.

There she was, like clock work. I waited until she went in to the auditorium, and then made my way around the corner. She hadn't seen me, yet. So I crept in, as she was just about to sit down at the piano. I walked up to her as she started to play some song from the movie Enchanted. Not that he had seen that movie, but Santanna had played that non-stop since the movie came out, so he knew the words to the song. She began singing.

**Lexa, **_Puck, _Both

"**How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? It's not enough to take the one you love for granted." She sang.**

"_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say: How do I know he loves me? How do I know he's mine?" I sang along._

She looked over at me, but never stopped playing. She glared but then kept on singing. Little did we know, it wasn't just us in the room either, Mr, Shue was here as well.

"**Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?" She sang.**

"_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day." I sang._

"That's how you know. That's how you know, he's your love." We sang together.

We were brought out of our daze that we were in, because Mr. Shue made his presence known. He began clapping, and we both looked over at him. I blushed, and was embarrassed he had seen me know the words to this girly song. And Lexa stood up, and looked very angry at me.

"You were great! Both of you." He said.

"Uh.. Thanks Mr. Shue." I said to him.

"What's your name, Ms. ?" He asked Lexa.

"Alexa Roberts sir." She replied.

"You are really talented, would you mind if I asked you a question?" Mr. Shue asked her.

"I guess." She said, a blush rising on her face.

"Will you join Glee?" He asked her.

I just looked from Lexa to Mr. Shue, and back again.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"Yes, but it would be a shame to waste your gift." Mr. Shue said, and looked to me pleadingly.

"Come on Lexa, it won't be that bad to be in Glee." I said.

She looked at me, and glared, but I could tell she felt obligated to join Glee.

"Fine, I will join Glee Club." She said.

Inside I jumped up and down. Mr. Shue looked exstatic.

"Tomorrow, after school, 3:15 pm in room 215." He said.

"I'll be there." She said.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Pt 2

I am Nobody

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character of the TV show Glee, although I wish that I did. I only own Lexa!

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story, I appreciate it.

--

Chapter 3: Secrets Part 2

Secrets… People keep them. Sometimes it is to protect someone, and other times, it's to protect themselves. No matter what the reasons are, people keep secrets. I am just like everyone else. I may be an outsider, a nobody, but I have secrets too. And I wasn't about to start sharing with everyone.

It was 3:00, almost time for Glee. I still couldn't believe that Mr. Shuester had been in the auditorium, and listened to us sing. Not to mention the fact that he had asked me to join Glee, and I felt obligated to do so. I was extremely nervous. I had basically already had my audition, but I wasn't sure how the kids in the group were going to take a new recruit.

With my hands sweating, I made my way to the Glee room. I grabbed the door knob, and took two steps into the room, before Mr. Shue met me, and turned me to face the class. I averted my eyes from them. There were a few football players, and some cheerleaders, and then there were people like me, nobody's. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and my face reddened a little. I adjusted my glasses, and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. The room was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop on the floor.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet, Alexa Roberts. She is our newest addition." Mr. Shue said, facing the kids.

Everyone kept starring at me, and I heard someone whisper that my clothes were atrocious. My blush deepened, but I couldn't bring myself to face them. Most of all, I couldn't look at Puck, because I knew, if I looked at him I would either, blush deeper, if that was at all possible, or I would start to laugh. And neither of those things was acceptable to me.

"She's not Rachel." One girl said.

"She may not be Rachel, Mercedes, but she has great talent, and will bring a lot to the table." Mr. Shue said in my defense.

"Let's see what she's got." Said a boy who wore fancier and flashier clothes than I did, and I was a girl.

"Could you sing a song for the club, so they can see whether or not you're good?" Mr. Shue asked me.

"Umm… Yeah I guess." I replied.

I finally looked at Puck, who was standing there, and as soon as our eyes met, he looked away. I couldn't understand why he wasn't defending me. He was the one who had found me, and had gotten me into Glee Club. So why wasn't he backing me and Mr. Shue up? I walked to the piano player, and requested "Who Will I Be" from the movie Camp Rock. I stood in the center of the room, and closed my eyes.

"**How to choose who to be. Well let's see  
there's so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head, a voice says  
Why not try everything?  
Why stop? Reach for any dream  
I can rock, cause it's my life  
and now's the time**

**Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
if I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
who will I be?" **I sang. It showed my range, and I could hit all the high notes that Demi Lovato hit.

Then everyone clapped, including Puck. Mr. Shue ushered me a spot right next to Puck, and a boy in a wheelchair. We started with voice exercises, and then decided to learn some songs. They had already learned Don't Stop Believin' by Journey, and they were finishing up learning Last Name by Carrie Underwood. Then Mr. Shue came from behind the piano with sheets of music.

"Now, I would like you all to find a partner, because we will be working on duets next." Mr. Shue said.

The entire Glee club groaned except for the cheerleaders. I rolled my eyes.

"Now no grumbling. Quinn, Finn, you two will be partners. Puck, and Lexa, you'll be partners." Mr. Shue kept on speaking but all I could think about was being paired up with Puck. I looked up at him, as he stared down at me, and had a smirk on his face. I glared at him. Not only did I not know what song we were going to sing together, I didn't really want to be paired up with Puck. Because more time with Puck, meant more personal stuff, and getting to know one another. I know that the only reason that Mr. Shue had put Puck and I together was because we knew each other.

We moved towards the stack of sheet music and all that was left was Light My Candle from RENT, and some other songs that I hadn't heard of.

"Which one would you like to do?" I asked, trying to make the most of this.

"Ahh so it's right down to business is it?" He asked a chuckle in his voice.

"Well we ought to pick something before everything is taken, which it seems it already is. So it's this or something else. So which would you rather do?" I asked, trying not to smile, but failing anyways.

"You know you can't hold back your smile, I'm just that irresistible. And I guess we could do Light My Candle." He said.

I didn't smile; I was still made at him for not defending me. I stood up and made my way over to Mr. Shue. We wanted his approval before we could do anything else. He smiled at our song choice, and nodded his head in approval. We made our way to the auditorium, and that was when I rounded on him.

"Why didn't you stick up for me?" I asked.

"When?" He said, completely oblivious.

"When Mr. Shue introduced me to the class and everyone wanted me to sing. I looked at you for help, and you looked away and just stood there." I said.

"What did you want me to do?" He asked.

"I wanted you to stand up for me. Tell them that I was good." I replied my face becoming redder and redder as the conversation went on.

"Yeah but that would mean you and I are friends, and I have a reputation to protect." He said.

"You could have lied about it and just said I heard her audition she's really good. You're a jock, those people look up to you and respect you. You could have helped." I said.

"Well next time I will be sure to do that. I would say I'm sorry, but sorry isn't in my vocabulary." He said.

"Fine, you are up first." I said sitting at the piano, and playing the opening bars of the song.

"What'd you forget?" He said.

"Got a light?" I asked.

"I know you? – You're – You're shivering." He said.

"It's nothing. They turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?" I sang.

We finished the song and it was coming along good. Puck was a little slow, and I was a little fast. But with practice, we could make it work. And with that practice was over. I said goodbye to Puck, and made my way out to the front of the school. I was just about to call my dad, when three football players came up to me.

"Hey precious." One of them said.

"What do you want?" I asked, as they backed me up against the wall.

"We want you. Do you remember us?" They asked.

"Should I remember you?" I asked them, not knowing where they were from.

"You haven't seen us since freshman year, and we are back for more." They said.

And with that realization hit me. These were the three guys who had drugged and raped me at a party. Fear and shock showed on my face. Tears were stinging my eyes threatening to fall. But I held my head up high.

"N-No. Please just l-leave m-m-me al-l-lone." I stuttered out.

They laughed and suddenly I was pushed against the wall. I screamed, and someone covered my mouth.

"What is the little girlie afraid?" One asked.

I shut my eyes, bracing for impact, or the ripping of my clothes. I was so paralyzed with fear; I didn't hear anyone come over. I heard someone collide with someone else. Someone said ouch, and there was another hit. I slid to the floor and just let the tears flow down my face.

"Leave her alone." Puck said.

I looked up to see him kneeling down beside me, and the other football players rushing to their cars. Puck was blurry because I was crying, but I could still recognize him.

"Th-thanks." I said, and sniffed really loud, brushing my tears away.

He held out his hand and I graciously took it. As I stood, tears were still rolling down my face. And then Puck did something I had never seen him do here at school ever. He hugged me. I stood there and cried in his arms for what seemed like hours. And Puck never asked a question at all. He just stood there and ran his hand up and down my back in a reassuring and comforting gesture.


End file.
